mtvlagunabeachfandomcom-20200213-history
18 Candles
About Episode It's just days before Spring Break and Christina and Morgan are planning to vacation in New York City. Before Christina leaves, her mom surprises her with a birthday gift: an audition with a Broadway casting director. Christina is very excited and can't wait to go to New York. Later that night, Christina and her friends celebrate her 18th birthday at Joe's Crab Shack. The girls are having a great time and notice a couple "hot guys" at another table. Kristin decides to write a you-are-hot note and has the waitress deliver it to one particular "hot guy." The "hot guy" receives the note and after reading it, walks over to the birthday party table. Kristin engages in giggly, light conversation with the "hot guy." Christina exclaims to the party, "How come she gets the guy at my party?" Meanwhile, LC is having dinner with her family. LC's dad tells her that he's not happy with her failing grades. LC is grounded until she can improve her grades. Later, Lo stops by LC's house and attempts to take her out. Lo tries to convince LC's dad to allow LC to hang out with her, but LC's dad remains firm in his decision. LC states to her parents, "This is you ruining my senior year." LC's dad replies, "No this is you ruining your senior year. If you weren't failing, you can go out." Lo adds, "They do have a point, No failing, go out." A frustrated LC says to Lo, "You suck."The next day finds Lo and LC cruising around the mall and talking about how "retarded" Christina and Morgan have been acting lately. While in a makeup store, LC lightly applies lip gloss and asks Lo, "Hey look, guess what color I'm wearing? It's called two-face." An amused Lo replies, "I know somebody just like that."Meanwhile, Christina and Morgan are sitting in the nail salon reminiscing about how fun the party was last night. Morgan wonders if they should have invited LC and Lo. Right at that moment, in walks Lo and LC. Lo and LC take a seat in the waiting area. Lo notices Christina's earrings and says, "I like your earrings Christina, were they a birthday gift?" Christina replies, "Yes, Gary gave them to me; they came with a matching green shirt." Lo, with a slightly sarcastic tone, says, "Of course, a matching green shirt." Morgan interrupts the tension with, "Guess what Christina gets to do in New York?" Christina tells Lo and LC that she has an audition with a casting director in New York City. Lo and LC act excited for her.Afterwards, Christina and Morgan arrive in New York City. The girls check into their hotel and admire their view of Times Square. Later that night at a diner, Morgan asks Christina, "What if you do get the part--are you going to move out here?" Christina answers, "I don't want to talk about it." Morgan keeps on pushing Christina to answer the question but Christina just replies with "I don't want to talk about it." The next day, in the casting director's waiting room, Christina gets extremely nervous. Finally, Christina is called in to audition and sings a song with all her heart. Afterwards, the casting director gives her some constructive criticism but ultimately rejects Christina. Christina walks out with an uneasy smile and meets Morgan by the elevators. Morgan asks, "How did it go?" Christina smiles and says, "Let's go sightseeing." Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes